


Safer With You

by buzzbuzz34



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Curie is injured by the Cult of Mars, but when she sees Eldarion every bit of pain fades away.
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie, Eldarion/Marie Curie (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	Safer With You

Pushing aside the pain, Curie shoved open the door and rushed inside. There was no way the Cult of Mars could know about this place - it wasn’t even a Harlequin safehouse, just a place that she’d lived once, several years ago, a home she’d once shared. 

She still owned the small apartment though, just in case, so she knew there would be bandages in the top left cabinet. Just needed to get there, clean up the wound that pierced through her side, and she’d be fine. 

But as Curie stepped toward the kitchen and the necessary medical supplies, a figure turned toward her. 

“Marie? Oh no, what happened? Come here, lie down.”

She barely had enough sense to process that it was Eldarion guiding her to the couch in the living room, setting her down before darting off to get the supplies she needed to patch her up. If it had been someone else, Curie didn’t think she would have had the strength to fend them off. But once she felt Eldarion’s hand take hers, she let down her guard entirely.

“What happened?” Eldarion asked, brow creased, as she tended to Marie’s wounds.

“Cult of Mars. They somehow tracked me down,” Curie gasped. “I managed to get away, but not before they got a good hit on me.”

“I’d say so. You’re lucky you made it here at all.”

“I think I’m luckier that you were here. That I get to see you again.”

Eldarion chuckled and smiled. “You can flirt when you’re not bleeding all over our couch, alright?”

After a few moments, Curie said, “I didn’t know that you would be here. It’s been, what, a couple months since we’ve seen each other?”

“Yeah, four months.” She dabbed at the edges of Marie’s wound with some stinging antiseptic. “I needed a place to stay. Hardly expected you to come crawling in, half dead and bloodied,” she teased, but her eyes betrayed a deep concern.

“Any luck finding Sasha?”

“I heard she and her group were last spotted in Damascus. I plan to head there in the morning. Or, I had planned to. I will stay here with you as long as you need, I’m not going to leave you hurt and alone.”

“I know it’s important you find her,” Marie replied while Eldarion put away the medical supplies. Without a proper healer, there wasn’t much more she could do. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn.”

“Of course not. That’s your job.”

The two women grinned at each other. Eldarion pulled a chair over toward the couch so that she could sit beside Marie and hold her hand gently in her own. 

“I’m sure a few days won’t hurt,” Eldarion said, softly running her thumb across the soft skin of Marie’s hand. “After all, it has been quite a while since we’ve seen each other. Even if you weren’t injured, I’m sure I would’ve been persuaded to stay with you for a couple extra days.”

“I’m glad you were here,” Marie breathed, a smile on her lips. “Not just to patch me up.”

“I know.”

Eldarion bent down so that she could kiss her, and Marie used her remaining strength to reach up and cup Eldarion’s cheek as their lips met, soft and slow. They smiled against each other, and, for a few moments, nothing hurt.

“I think I’m going to get some rest,” Marie said. 

“Good idea. I’ll be here when you wake up, alright?”

Marie lifted Eldarion’s hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
